


I'm A Believer

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [52]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors, The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, F/M, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on the 1960s prompt:any, any,Then I saw her face, now I'm a believerNot a trace of doubt in my mindI'm in loveI'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried(I'm a Believer- The Monkees)In which Jupiter doesn't believe in love at first sight, until it happens to him.
Relationships: Trixie Belden/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	I'm A Believer

Love at first sight was a myth, a fantasy that people liked to tell each other. Jupiter had always known it wasn’t true. One person’s biochemistry might react favorably to another’s, but that wasn’t love, it was science. How could you possibly look at someone and just know they were ‘the one’ without knowing a single thing about them?

After all, it had taken Aunt Mathilda and Uncle Titus ages to get to a point where they realized they belonged together. Jupiter had heard the story enough times, how they’d met but didn’t really click. How their friends kept pushing them together time after time until they learned enough about each other to agree that love was finally in play.

It was logical. It was sensible.

And then Jupiter saw her, the girl in blue minidress and matching Mary Janes. Her sandy blonde hair was a riot of untamed curls, her eyes were as blue as her outfit, and she had a much larger man pinned up against the wall of the Woolworth’s, shaking her finger at him and giving him what sounded like a stern talking-to.

“…talk to your mother like that! Honestly, why on earth do you think any woman would want to be talked to that way? I suggest you go home and think about how to be a better human being!”

It was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud, rays of light falling on the woman and illuminating her in a way that only Jupiter could see. She was beautiful _and_ sassy, not afraid to speak her mind. That was literally the only thing he knew about her, but somehow it was enough.

The scolded man slunk away, and the woman noticed Jupiter standing there like a flake.

“Sorry about that,” she said. “But just because I like wearing a short skirt doesn’t mean skuzz buckets can put the moves on me.”

She waited for Jupiter to say something, and he was afraid to open his mouth. There was no telling what he might say. He was ready to offer this complete stranger anything she wanted, no matter how difficult it might be to acquire.

“Are you okay?” the woman asked, now looking concerned. “Are you on something?”

“You have an effervescent personality,” Jupiter blurted out. He mentally kicked himself, but the girl just grinned.

“Well, I’ve never heard that one before. Is that good or bad?”

“Good. It’s good.”

She studied him for a long moment, as if making an assessment. Jupiter wondered what she saw when she looked at him. He was tall but stocky, and he wore clothes that were better suited to the previous decade instead of the current one.

“I was on my way to get lunch,” she said finally. “You want to come? I have a good feeling about you.”

Biochemistry, he reminded himself. But he agreed nonetheless.

“What’s your name?” the woman asked.

“Jupiter.”

“Far out. I’m Trixie.”

Love at first sight. Jupiter was a believer.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** More fun with Trixie and Jupe. Quite possibly my fluffiest, most angst-free ship. LOL! Title is from the prompted song, [I'm A Believer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rcnsao7Y0gk).


End file.
